fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Flaversham
Olivia Flaversham is a young heroine who appears in Disney's 1986 film The Great Mouse Detective as a tritagonist. She was voiced by Susanne Pollatschek, then Noah Cyrus, and currently Vivienne Jolie-Pitt. She was the daughter of Eric and Ariel, and her two brothers are Bambi and Thumper. Her three aunts are Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky, and her secret name is Dorothy Gale. She was the real daughter of Hiram Flaversham and the late Virginia Flaversham, as well as the adoptive younger sister of Arden Flaversham. Her eight cousins are Timmy Flaversham, Tina Flaversham, Ursula Flaversham, Samantha Flaversham, Doug Hayes, Fran Hayes, Russell Hayes, and Wendy Hayes. She also has three uncles named Billy Flaversham, Nathaniel Flaversham, and Gordon Hayes. Her three real aunts are Miriam Flaversham, Charlotte Flaversham, and Leesha Hayes, and her grandparents are Kayley Flaversham and Malcolm Flaversham. She and Fidget have a relationship with each other. She is also Fievel Mousekewitz's girlfriend. Personality Olivia is a generally innocent, sweet, rambunctious, brave adorable and very beautiful 5-year-old little girl. She cares for everyone, especially her father (who is her only remaining living relative, due to her mother being deceased). She is fond of fuzzy animals, particularly Toby. She becomes irritated when people say her last name wrong (as is evident when Basil gets it wrong on a multitude of occasions) and she typically corrects them (on one occasion, with the help of Dr. Dawson). Outward Appearance Olivia is very small for her age, and slim. She has tan fur, black eyes, a small white bucktooth, a round head, a dark red heart-shaped nose, curvy pink ears, and little hands and feet. She also has a long, thin tail and wide, curvy cheeks. Attire Olivia was seen wearing a white collar with a forest green bow, a light blue shirt with long sleeves, and a blue miniskirt with a red plaid pattern, along with a pair of white panties, white socks, forest green Mary Jane shoes, and a red hair-bow. Currently, she wears a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a blue jumper, and a pair of white frilly, knee-length bloomers. Olivia still wears her panties, socks, Mary Jane shoes, and hair-bow with her new attire, though. During the fall and winter seasons, she wears a blue jumper with a red plaid pattern over a baby blue long-sleeved shirt and a pair of green leggings with her panties, socks, Mary Jane shoes, and hair-bow. When Olivia goes outside or on a trip, she wears a blue (or pink) dress-coat, a blue (or pink) tam-o'-shanter with a black (or lavender) brim, a matching ribbon, and a red (or fuchsia) pom-pom, and a baby blue scarf with a red plaid pattern. As a member of the Rescue Aid Society, she wears nothing but a red scarf and a matching hat similar to Miss Bianca's outfit. As a guest of the Brisby family home, she wears only her blue plaid miniskirt. In her Sunday form, Olivia wears a frilly mint-turquoise dress with a garden-style hat (with a black ribbon), periwinkle-blue bloomers, matching shoes, and a necklace. When Olivia goes swimming, she wears a baby blue two-piece swimsuit and a matching hair-bow. At bedtime, Olivia wears a pair of baby blue footy pajamas and a matching hair-bow. Her alternate sleepwear consists of green footy pajamas with matching snaps and soles, as well as a light green collar and wrists, along with a green hair-bow to match. As a princess, she wears a royal light yellow ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, bloomers, and a hair-bow, along with a gold tiara and necklace. Her alternate princess outfit is a baby blue dress similar to Princess Daisy's dress. When Olivia goes to a party, she wears a light blue party dress with matching shoes, opera gloves, a beaded necklace, a hair-bow, and bloomers. She also carries as light blue silk purse. Going trick-or-treating, Olivia wears a yellow one-piece Pikachu costume with a hood and a lightning bolt-shaped tail with a heart shape at the end and yellow sneakers. Her alternate Halloween costume is a Princess Daisy costume. While playing in the snow, Olivia wears a blue snowsuit with her matching tam-o'-shanter and baby blue plaid scarf, white mittens, baby blue earmuffs, and black boots. Friends *Minnie Mouse *Alice Liddell *Wendy Darling *Lilo Pelekai *Kairi *Amy Rose *Kilala Reno *Susan Test *Namine *Viper *Rapunzel *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *Jim Crow *Preacher Crow *Glasses Crow *Straw Hat Crow *Fat Crow *Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Spike *Anna *Merida *Basil of Baker Street *Dr. Dawson *Hiram Flaversham *Arden Flaversham *Toby *Mrs. Judson *Fidget (currently) *Ratigan's thugs (three of them, currently) Enemies *Queen Narissa *Professor Ratigan *Fidget (formerly) *Ratigan's thugs (formerly; well, three of them) *Felicia *József G. Rathoug *Bob *George *Rathoug's thugs Trivia *The blouse, jumper, and bloomers Olivia currently wears bear a striking resemblance to those of Dorothy Gale from "The Wizard of Oz". *She likes to swing on the swings at the playground. *Her favorite thing to do in the snow is to go sledding. *Her favorite flavor of ice cream is peach. *Olivia goes to kindergarten at Basil of Baker Street Grammar School. Category:Mice Category:Female Characters Category:Princesses Category:Scottish Characters Category:British Characters Category:Children Category:Kids Category:Girls Category:The Great Mouse Detective Characters Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Detectives Category:Heroines Category:Living characters Category:Olivia Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Elementary Schoolers Category:Kindergarteners Category:Beauty